kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duren Muller
Duren Muller (デュレン・ミュラー) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is a child prodigy and was exchange student from other school. He specialises in long range combat. Consequently, his melee capabilities are quite poor, which puts him at a disadvantage in close combat but lethal at range. Role in Game Sarara arc First appears in Chapter 2 in Story Mode in Sarara arc, Duren is a exchange student from other school and he attends first time with friends until he befriended and joined by Sarara. He also knows about the riot wars after the incident of bloody war where experienced few years ago. The only few chances -is to fight the GTA who those threat the entire across the globe and ending the modern warfare. Character Infomation Appearance Duren is one of the youngest character in Sarara side consist 12 years old. He is a short bright brown hair and aqua color eyes. He only wears a dark gray and purple long sleeved shirt without collar, a indigo jacket with blue violet sleeve cuffs and collar, a brown belt, violet shorts, a gray color socks with purple lines and brown shoes. Personality Duren is genius, energetic, optimistic and knowledgeful young child. He hardly has any skills aside from video games and possibly shooting. However, despite all this, Duren still has had his kind and caring moments, it's just that, it's not that often. He hates losing, failing and dying for anything, and would much rather not take all the lives or sacrifices. Duren explains about the war that he has no strong survivors, other than like video games and shooting. As such, he spends most of his time with friends, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harboured a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his mind was bowdlerized by archive, which was also Duren's idea, was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. However, Duren is probably good at shooting and combat, due to the fact that when he was shooting training by himself. Despite this, Duren is obsessed with first person shooter and light gun shooter games along with Sarara, and is also good at shooter, but other players complained about his skills is outstanding. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped)''' Main Stat: '''AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , : Duren shoots a wide spread shots three times with the final shot launches the enemies away at last hit. : Duren twirling around backwards and shoots a long wide spread shots. A larger impact can be given to targets that are nearer and causes flinging. , : Duren does an angled swing from right to left that lifts enemies into the air while firing spread shot along the way. , , : Duren shoots at a target multiple times, stunning them with the last hit. Tapping prolongs the attack. Movement is limited to left and right strafes when performing this move. , , , : Duren fires a volley of spread shots while turning from his left to right in a low profile stance. Tapping to shoot repeatedly up to 3 times. Direction, : Duren fires his weapon from behind, causing him to propel forward and bash enemies with his shoulder. Dashing Shot ( during dash): Duren jumps and shoots in front with his weapon. (Long range) (Tap/Hold-able): Duren shoots a long range version of regular attacks. *Tapping the to shoot a spread shot bullets up to 3 or 4 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a 3-way spread shot. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. : Duren shoots the same as Close range (except longer range). , : Duren shoots enemies from the distance with a shotgun shot with heavier rounds that cause area-of-effect explosions. Lifts enemies into the air on hit. , , : Duren shoots a long range multiple spread shots in a row, stunning them with the last hit. Tapping prolongs the attack. Movement is limited to left and right strafes when performing this move. , , , : Duren shoots multiple spread shots that home in on enemies. Tapping to shoot repeatedly up to 3 times. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , : A four shots of a basic air combo. , : Duren fires his weapon on the ground rapidly. , , : Duren kicks the air juggled enemy down to the ground, then fires his weapon on the ground. , , , : Duren does a Aerial version of C3. , , , , : Duren does a Aerial version of C4. (Long range) Square (Tap/Hold-able): Duren shoots a long range version of regular attacks while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. *Tapping the button to shoot up to 3 or 4 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ) *Hold the button on any specified shots for 1.5 seconds to fires a 3-way spread shots while in midair, but he slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Duren fires his weapon from the distance. , , : Duren shoots a aerial long range version of C2. , , , : Duren shoots a aerial long range version of C3. , , , , : Duren shoots a aerial long range version of C4. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Duren counters with long range C4, inflict damage and spiral launches away from him. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Duren twirl backwards after blocking the enemy attack and fires a sweeping shot that knocks enemies up into the air. Inflict damage and spiral launches away from him. Other function R1: Lock-on the enemy (but only lock-on targets to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Skill Attacks Quick Shot: Duren quickly shoots a 3 shotgun shots to the front. He can use his skill up to 3 times a row (This skill is learned from the start of Duren Mullerr’s Level). *MP cost: 200 per use (600 MP in total) *Cooldown: 5 seconds per use, (15 seconds in total) Multi Spread: Duren shoots 6 shotgun shots at once in a fan-shape to a 5 meter range in front. A larger impact can be given to targets that are nearer. He can use his skill up to 3 times a row (This skill requires Duren Muller is Level 10). *MP cost: 200 per use (600 MP in total) *Cooldown: 10 seconds per use, (30 seconds in total) Gatling Mode: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Duren stands in a ready shooting ready position. Press and/or hold the to shoots a fire rapid shotgun bullets at 5 meter range in front of him. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, he ends his attack and stance with a wider shots that spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack (This skill requires Duren Muller is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 15 seconds Fragmenting Shot: (chargeable) Duren stands and loads his weapon with a explosive shotgun shells, then modifies his normal shotgun attack of his weapon, and increases the user's physical attack power for last 3 shots fired. Every Duren's revolving pistol shotgun shot is fired, he shoots a powerful exploding shotgun shot over 10 meter range in front of him which explodes over 5 meter AoE blast radius and explosive damage is dealt for continuous attacks while he is standing still. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Duren cannot be move while charging and loading. Longer charged version can shoot up to 6 times instead of 3 (This skill requires Duren Muller is Level 30). *MP cost: 400 (uncharged), 800 (charged) *Cooldown: 10 seconds (uncharged), 20 seconds (charged) Satchel Blast: Duren drops a satchel charge explosive in front of him and the explosive can be detonated from afar by a his remote-controlled detonator. *Press the button to detonate the satchel charge. *Press the button to drop more satchel charges (limited up to 3 times). When any satchel charge(s) detonated, it creates a powerful large explosion over 10 meter AoE that inflicts heavy damage and spiral knocks the enemies up into the air who caught by a blast (This skill requires Duren Muller is Level 30). *MP cost: 400 per use (1200 MP in total) *Cooldown: 15 seconds per use, (45 seconds in total) Musou Attacks (Charged Shotgun) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters